Dream
by Mioroa
Summary: After the Marineford war, Luffy finds that he indeed saved his brother.


Dream

AcexLuffy

youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=BYHZt4g6Znw

TT

"I wonder…" Law looked up at Jinbe as he began to speak. "will Straw hat be okay?" Jinbe was looking off, clouded by his worry.

Law looked back down. "We lost so many…" Jinbe continued. "After Impel Down he must be hurt very badly." Law shrugged. "And his wounds, is there any chance at all?"

_He is asleep now._

"But, what will happen" Law looked up, as if he hadn't realized Jinbe was speaking to him. "after he wakes up? What else can we do?"

Law raised his hand slightly to his chest, revealing is "D-E-A-T-H" tattooed fingers. "Only wait?" He smiled thinly at Jinbe. "I swore to project him after Ace-kun…" He lowered his hand. "He will be okay. There is nothing wrong with him." His smile became pained. "Physically, of course."

Jinbe shifted slightly, worry obvious.

"We can't tell what about his mind." Law jerked his thumb behind him. "I sent someone to get him. He recovers pretty quickly, you see."

Jinbe started, staring at Law in disbelief.

_For someone burned._

"What?"

TT

Luffy laid down on the cool grass, eyes closed.

_I had a funny dream, Ace._

_In this dream you died._

Tears slipped through his closed eyes as he mumbled in grief, "Ace…"

_You promised, right?_

Footsteps could be heard softly treading through the forest.

_To never leave me alone…_

_You promised to stay alive!_

"It was…" Luffy's eyes slowly opened, not wanting to face reality. "Only a dream, right?"

_You never change, Luffy._

"Always scared like a kid." Luffy looked up wide-eyed. "You tried to kill me off again?"

Luffy sat up, hope bubbling in his chest like firecrackers. "I'm…Alive as you can see." Ace smiled, hand raised in a lazy wave. Tears gathered in the corners of Luffy's eyes. Ace's smile became a grin, "Who would take care of my little brother if I died?"

Luffy shot up.

_Only a bad dream after all?_

He slammed his body against Ace's shouting, "Ace!" Glad to feel his brother's skin against his, knowing he was still alive.

Ace chuckled, his right hand settling itself into Luffy's raven hair, "Yeah, it's me." His expression, although Luffy couldn't see, became tender. "Thank you, Luffy," He hugged Luffy closer, his head fitting between Luffy's neck and shoulder. "for trying to save me back there." His smile became said as he glanced at his brother. "Pity…" Luffy's sobs tore through his heart. "That you weren't strong enough."

"Ace!" Luffy's eyes shot open, tears hiding in the corners.

_It was not a dream._

Luffy shot up, shouting, "Ace!" looking around wildly, trying to spot his older brother. "Nothing?"

Luffy's insides turned cold. The hope died.

_So…_

Luffy raised his right hand to his chest, lowered his head and lifted it to get tangled in his hair. Both his hands covered his eyes as tears he had been trying to keep back came forward.

_He…_

An image of Ace's smile flashed in his head.

_Really died?_

He grabbed a tight hold of his bangs, sobs forcing their way out of him, "I failed." He rubbed at his eyes. Trying to stop the tears. His body curled forward in grief. "I was too weak!"

Sobs began to form words, "Ace…Ace…"

Bandaged feet slowly treaded through the undergrowth.

_Died?_

A fully bandaged hand pressed against the trunk of a tree, a whispering voice called out, "Luffy?"

Luffy started than turned around, the unwanted hope bubbling back in his chest at the voice. "Sorry for worrying you." Luffy stared with renewed hope, tears still slipping down his cheeks, some getting caught his scar.

If front of his was his very own brother. Bandages around his head, chest, arms and legs. Beads loosely dangled from his neck. A bandage was found partly covered by his wavy hair to the right of his mouth. A bitter expression found its way on his face.

"It's real?" Luffy dared to ask in his disbelief, not wanting his hope to be broken once more.

"Luffy…" Ace looked as if he was going to cry as well. "I'm alive, Luffy."

Luffy closed his eyes, letting the tears make themselves known, as he pushed himself up with his hands and ran towards his brother, Ace meeting him halfway. Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's neck and legs around his waist.

_As… I promised._

Ace wrapped his right arm under Luffy's left arm to his right shoulder. His left arm kept Luffy's waist stable. His head fit right between Luffy's neck and shoulder as he spoke. "Thank you for saving me." Luffy's eyes bubbled with new, happy, tears. "I'm really happy to be alive."

Luffy just gripped Ace harder, not letting him disappear, as Ace gripped Luffy with the same vigor.

As the untangled themselves, Ace directed himself towards Luffy, "But…" He flipped Luffy's hand over to reveal the palm. "Next time, I will do the saving, okay?" Luffy's tears still tracked across his face, despite the faint smile. "You're strong now, Luffy!" He leaned forward to get a better view of Luffy. "So stop crying like a baby!"

Luffy wined, "Ace…" Ace couldn't help but give a tender smile. He had an idea.

"But what you did was really stupid!" He reprimanded, "No meat for a week!" Luffy started.

"No way!" He soft-heartedly glared at Ace, but the tears continued to come.

"Huh, I thought I was a goner there for a moment…" Luffy's eyebrows furrowed, he bit his lower lip for the unknown time. "But I promised, didn't I? To never die…"

Luffy did indeed remember this. After Sabo had "seemingly" died. He begged Ace not to die with him. Ace had promised that he would never, ever die.

Ace smiled tenderly, wiping away Luffy's tears. "Thank you." He pressed Luffy back against his chest, letting him cry. "Luffy."

_Only a nightmare._

Ace looked down, locking his black eyes with Luffy's dark blue, his hands having a light grip on Luffy's head. "You did well." He pressed his forehead against Luffy's, smiling. "Idiot brother!"

Luffy pressed his head up against Ace's, grinning with unbridled happiness along with Ace's content smile.

_The End_


End file.
